levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal Content
Seasonal content is content only available during a certain time period, usually during holidays. ZOMPOCALYPSE The Halloween ZOMPOCALYPSE event began 26 October 2010 and was the very first event. During this event an infestation of zombies swarmed all locations of the game. The seeker is challenged to help Captain Glorin in containing the outbreak before it's too late and to prove his zombie bashers skills. This can be done by collecting loot that zombie characters drop, which unlocks the ability to craft some special equipment in the Ivory City Workshop. Every Seeker who completed this quest was rewarded with the Support-type equipment: Undead Seal. Jolly Holidays Holiday season of 2010 brought seven new quests and was announced on Dec 2nd 2010. * Day 1: Festive Zombies - released December 3rd 2010 * Day 2: Techno-Claus's Crash Landing - released December 7th 2010 * Day 3: O, Owly Night - released December 9th 2010 * Day 4: Snowman Welcoming Party - released December 14th 2010 * Day 5: Seeking The Saskclops - released December 16th 2010 * Day 6: They're making A List - released December 21st 2010 * Day 7: He's A mean One - released December 23rd 2010 All of these quests can be started from any location until January 8th 2011. Most of the seasonal characters drop valuable Peppermint Potions. The reward for completing all the quests in the event was the Fluorescent Crescent weapon. Characters of Jolly Holidays Aznor First Arrival Aznor first came on 3rd, February, 2011. The seeker must go trough the following quests to get to Aznor's landing place, Aznor's Clearing, where special items could be purchased in the Caravan Bazaar. A side quest is also available to get Levyn Sap, which is a potion that protects the seeker from being sent back to Esert when it becomes too dangerous in The Salt Mines. And last but not least the seeker can earn a new title by completing the romantic challenge side quest. Quests Aznor - A Fateful Meeting in Esert *Aznor Has Arrived! *The Abandoned Salt Mines Aznor - Dangers of The Salt Mines *Toxic Gasses! *Weed Out the Carniflowers *The Riches of The Salt Mines Aznor - Escape the Salt Mines *Lost! *A Light Up Ahead *Prove Your Worth Aznor - The Strength of a Seeker *Break the Line *Mouse Invasion! Aznor - Rascally Rodents! *The Rodent Resistance *Peer Inside the Tank Side Quests Aznor - Levyn Sap *Find Levyn Sap! *The Label on the Vial *Disappearing Act Aznor - The Romantic Challenge *Errands of the Heart *Matchmaker *Romantic Seeker Title Aznor - The Lanterns Challenge *Find Loyal Lantern Men *Lantern Seeker Title Hope Tank Drivers Due to the earthquake and tsunami in Japan in March 2011, Hope Tank Drivers were released in many locations. Once a certain number had been caught, a donation was made to support the victims of the earthquake and tsunami. LevynLight 1st Anniversary Aznor returned on 7th, April, 2011 to celebrate Levynlight 1st Anniversary. Aznor's Clearing made a return, along with a new area, Dead Waters. Seekers will have new Quests to do, and will be rewarded with a full Birthday Equipment. There are also two Limited Edition Titles to get after some Side Quests. New weapons, items and a new potion are available in Caravan Bazaar, along with some of the old stuff. Quests 1st Anniversary: Where Are the Presents? *Party Crashers! *The Dead Waters *The Ultimate Present!!! *Let's Get This Party Started! Side Quests 1st Anniversary: Party Animal Challenge *The Tank Driver's Challenge *Party Animal Seeker Title 1st Anniversary: Over Achiever Challenge *You Need More Content?! *Over Achiever Seeker Title Christmas in July Christmas in July was an Event released on 7th July, 2011 which lasted until 31st July, 2011. A new area called Festivas Isle was released, along with a whole new set, including Weapon, Armor, Support and Potions, similar to Levynlight 1st Anniversary. Training Camp also returned, along with the 5 Elementalists, as part of the main quest line. A Limited Edition Title Quest was released on 11th July. The Quest can be completed any time, but it could only be activated during the event. Quests Event: Christmas In July *The Goblin in the Sunlight *The Festivas Leaflet *Welcome to Festivas Isle! *A Blast from the Past! *Jungle Bells All the Way! *Jungle Stew! *Cinnamon Spice *Spiked Spoons! *Sunset in the Jungle *A Shadowed Future *A Holiday Awaits! Side Quests Berserk on the Elementalists *Going Berserks! *Berserker Seeker Title Aznor's Third Visit Aznor returned on 8th September, 2011 to celebrate Levynlight's first meet in Melbourne. Aznor's Clearing made an appearance, along with a new Orb, special new companion support items, a new Miniature Tank, and a new Energy Shop which allows Seekers to trade Superior Energy for various Energies. Some spoiler pics were released on Levynlight's Fan page on Facebook during the days before his arrival (see Timeline). The event ended on 30th September, 2011. Quests *Déjà vu! Side Quests Event: Aznor - Catch a Dragon Fly! *Singed Fingers *Patience Is a Virtue *Small Avenger! Event: Aznor - The Bird Freer Challenge *Catch and Release! *The Bird Freer Seeker Title Event: Aznor - The World Traveller Challenge :Note: This quest was meant to be released during the last week of Aznor's Event. However, due to a glitch it was released from the start of the event for most players. *A Carnival Is Afoot! *The World Traveller Seeker Title Event: Aznor - The Packing Challenge *Last Minute Packing! *The Last-Minute Packer Seeker Title MythMonster Mash The 2011 Halloween Event started on the 20th October and ended on the 6th of November, 2011. 5 new Characters were available in Esert Village, Ecorae, New Feron, Fontis Sapienta and Eserton. After collecting 5 of each loot from 4 of these characters (Monster, Lycan, Vampire and Mummy), Seekers were able to purchase a LE weapon, the Deadening Drums. The other character, the Mad Scientist, was a rare character and dropped 10 Liquid Candy Shakes and 1 Seeker Silver Chest. There weren't Quests for this event. All the characters were attracted to Basic Energy, but if seeking in Eserton, Static Volt (or Ultra Volt) had to be used. Characters of MythMonster Mash Thanksgiving Day Event The 2011 Thanksgiving Day Event started on the 6th November, 2011. A new quest and two Characters were available at Ted's Farm: the Beta Tester and a new character, the Hysterical Reaper. The quest could be completed until November 26th. Quests Event: Thanksgiving - The Other White Meat! Meet with Farmer Ted and learn of his big idea to make a few extra dollars this holiday season! *Ted's Big Idea! *A Future Prediction Characters of Thanksgiving Day 20'Levyn Season's Greetings The 2011 Winter Holiday Event started on the 1st December, 2011. A new quest was available in Esert Village, with more content to be released during the following weeks. Some Characters from the Jolly Holidays made a return. Characters of 20'Levyn Season's Greetings Quests Event: Evergreen Forest *Travel To Evergreen Forest *Something Wrong in the Forest *Goblins in the Forest! *Deforestation! *Waiting on Snow! *Snowy Search! *Stocking Up on Snowballs *Doused! *A Creature of Conflagrant Combustibles *Gather the Group! *Techno Track Down! *Helping the HelperBots *Ooh! Shiny! *A Guide to the Light! *It's Alive! *Starlight Saved! Side Quests These quests are unlocked after completing the main event questline. Event: Evergreen Forest - Pest ControlDuring these repeatable quests, populations of specific characters will be increased. Low on Green Gift Boxes or Sharpened Axes? Use this quest to focus on seeking out those characters! (This quest will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Green Gift Boxes) *Helping Santa Greensleeves *Thanks from Santa Greensleeves Event: Evergreen Forest - Dousing the Flames! These quests will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Green, White or Red Gift Boxes. The colour is based on the picked quest Low on White Gift Boxes or Unlit Torches? Use this quest to focus on seeking out those characters! (This quest will be ineffective if you have more than 24 White Gift Boxes) *Helping Father Snow *Thanks from Father Snow Event: Evergreen Forest - ???These quests will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Green, White or Red Gift Boxes. The colour is based on the picked quest *Helping Techno-Claus *Thanks from Techno-Claus Event: Frostivas Isle *Welcome to Frostivas Isle! *A Winter Wonderland *On My Own Note: These Quests were supposed to be released on 8th December, 2011. They were released on 6th December, 2011 due to a bug. Category:History Category:Seasonal Content Category:History Category:Seasonal Content